


Getting Their Attention

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tossed into another dimension Xander decides it’s time to get the rangers attention and compare them to Marvel superheros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Their Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS, Power Rangers or Marvel. None of these is my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N:Written for twistedshorts August fic a day challenge and their themed event. Also written for ranger_bingo prompt outsider POV.

Xander ran towards where the news said the latest monster was with his bag of popcorn. He really hoped he could catch the attention of the superheros of this world he’d found himself trapped in. As he ran towards the park he once again wished he hadn’t decided to take a vacation, he should’ve known the oddity of his life would follow.

Of course how was he supposed to know that he’d end up falling into another dimension where Sunnydale had somehow turned into Angel Grove?

It had to be the same place, he recognized a few of the buildings, especially the high school.

He followed the sounds of the battle and settled against a tree far enough away from the action to be seen, but not be a part of it. Then he opened his popcorn, trying not to remember him, Buffy and Willow patrolling with popcorn.

The brightly colored heros had already changed from what he had heard of referred to as their Ninja form and into their morphed form. He shoved popcorn into his mouth as the giant bird like creatures tried to separate the group and the newest monster tried to throw weapons at them.

Pink cart wheeled out of the way of an attack while Red vanished into a tree, pulling one of the bird creatures after him. Black and Blue had teamed up on the bird creatures while Yellow had just put one down and was now aiming herself at the monster in an obvious distraction against the attack White was launching.

Xander munched his popcorn as White was sent flying through the air.

Then Black was near him, “You need to get out of here.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Xander told him, “Seen worse.”

For emphasis he shoved a large handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Come on,” Pink said grabbing his arm, “You need to get to a monster shelter.”

How cool was it that the people of Angel Grove actually acknowledged that there were monsters in the world?

Xander finished his mouthful and told her, “Don’t let me distract you. I just need to get your attention cause I need some help.”

“Now isn’t the time!” White told him.

Xander watched as White launched himself at the monster again and rolled his eyes. Even Buffy would’ve seen that the attack wouldn’t have worked. Then he groaned as he realized that the team’s attention to him had led the bird creatures over. Xander rolled his eyes as Pink and Black tried to put him behind them.

“These thing stake good?” he asked.

“What?” Pink exclaimed.

Xander shrugged, “Most things do.”

He pulled out his stake and kicked the creature that was trying to come around the two Power Rangers. It took taking down two of the bird creatures before Pink and Black decided he could take care of himself and stopped trying to get between him and the creatures.

“Oh that’s got to suck every time,” Xander commented as the monster grew in height. He ran to find cover as the group called on what was apparently called a Megazord. Xander wasn’t sure where they came up with these names, but if that’s what they wanted to call it then well that’s what it was going to be called. Somehow he managed to not get crushed as the two battled.

Then they were standing in front of him and Xander realized it was his moment of truth. Either they would believe him or they wouldn’t. He half wanted to brush himself off and adjust his eye patch.

“What are you trying to prove?” White asked.

“No, wait,” Xander grinned, “Introductions come first Wolverine.”

“Wolverine?” White asked.

“Yeah, cause you’ve been nothing but launch yourself into harm’s way and a bit grouchy,” Xander explained before he pointed a finger at Red and then Yellow, “Iceman and Jubilee because of the quips. Buff probably would be impressed.”

Red and Yellow exchanged a look.

“You’re harder to peg,” Xander told Pink, “but I’m thinking Blink cause you’ve got that whole can take care of yourself thing, but don’t always get to shine.”

He pointed at Blue, “Beast and that’s got to be self explanatory.”

Black was taking a step behind Red.

“Colossus,” Xander told Black, “Cause you’ve got that calm reflective thing going. Oh, wait that makes you so not Iceman, but Nightcrawler back in his swashbuckling cracking jokes while fighting days.”

“Excuse me?” Pink said, “Not that it isn’t interesting that your making up names for us, but I’m confused.”

“X-men?” Xander prompted, “Marvel superheros in brightly colored costumes? No? They are comic book characters and good ones.”

“Why are you comparing us to comic book characters?” Red asked.

Xander shrugged, “Not the first fight I’ve watched, but the first where I’ve decided to try and get your attention.”

“Why do you need our attention?” Black asked.

“Well that’s the thing, I’d kinda like to go home,” Xander told them, “Not that your dimension isn’t exciting and all, but I was supposed to be taking a vacation and it’s not very restful here. I mean I totally think you guys can handle it so I’d kinda like to go home and back to helping fight my dimensions brand of monsters.”

“You need help,” Yellow stated.

“Basically,” Xander nodded, “I figured it you have Beast on your team you should have the know-how to figure it out and send me home.”

The six shared several looks, though how they were communicating with those helmets on was something Xander wasn’t going to ask. Then he was staring at six teens. He recognized them from the Youth Center! So that was the Tommy Pink had been screaming for the other day. Xander tilted his head, taking them in and decided his assessment of them was right. He smiled, “Guess we already know one another.”

Billy stepped forward, “And now we’ll work together to find a solution to your dilemma.”

Awesome! He’d be homebound soon!


End file.
